It is known that, for operations on the blood vessels, with percutaneous approach, it is necessary to prevent any hemorrhage when the apparatus introduced in the vessel is withdrawn.
A first, currently used solution to achieve this consists in applying a manual compression at the point of puncture. However, this solution is not entirely satisfactory, as it requires either the intervention of a specialist for a relatively long duration (30 minutes to 2 hours), or the use of a system of assisted compression which is cumbersome and generally poorly tolerated by the patient.
Another solution to avoid the risks of hemorrhage consists of introducing in the path of puncture a small pad made of a bio-resorbable matter such as, for example collagen. However, although this avoids the drawbacks of a manual compression, this solution requires the implantation of a foreign body whose possible migration in the vessel may prove extremely dangerous.
Under these conditions, it is an object of the present invention to solve the technical problem by providing a system for temporarily obturating an orifice in a perforated organ, which may be employed relatively easily, is safe for the patient, and which may easily be produced on an industrial scale.